Misfortune Named Misfortune
by uber bishy yotan
Summary: It starts with a simple glance then fades into nothing more then the background. Like all else nothing can be forgiven. But is that a reason to take it out on a certain blond, Just who does this girl think she is? o.O taking mild break.. need to revamp
1. The Basics

>> I'm not one normally to do an insert thy self into a fic type person and I do hope that this one does not come off as such. This story is strictly a mission based, one I made up for the hell of it that put a few people on the spot teehee e.e;

**Warning:** Beware the mentions of rape, abuse, Kareoke (I think that's right XD) blood and DEATH! (but none of the weiss kind so spare me ) maybe the bonus chapter may turn out to be a bit of a song fic... (within reason!) and lastly... YAOI! >> I'll be warning at the beginnings of certain chapters if they happen to become lime or lemon flavor.

o.o slight hints of pairings OxK and

YxA but the latter is not til the end X3

Um what else

**OH YEA!**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

I don't own Weiss or anything and I'm glad I don't because it's a lot more fun to toy around with someone elses creations and get a whole bunch of neat stuff from it

With that said I do hope you like the fic .. please be kind it's my first I've attempted to submit... I've written fics before, like DBZ ones that take up over 167 pages in spiral note books but those don't count for anything! heh... anywho... after carefully Milling through my grabble you're set ; please do enjoy


	2. Gathering the Background

**A girl called misfortune**

It was roughly close to closing time when the door to the flower shop swung lightly open. A woman appeared donned in her usual attire of crimson three-piece skirt suit to match her hair, the only thing throwing the outfit off were the yellow socks she wore. But somehow this fit just her. The unique outfit suiting Manx just right, something very few could pull off. Her gaze darted around the quaint shop and should her pleasure to see that very few people were there. Just a few fan girls trying to make the best of the ten or so minutes they had left before everything was done for the day. Now where were the boys? Aww yes. There was one. The genki sandy haired teen who looked about three or four years younger then he truly was. Omi being the one nice enough to tend to the last remaining girls while Ken was working the register. The brunette slightly older one catching a glimpse of Manx sent a smile her way in acknowledgement over her presence then returned back to work. A smile started to curl to her lips when she felt a hand slip around her waist causing her to instantly freeze up.

"Youji!" The effects wore off quickly as she hissed out the offender's name then swatted at him with the manila folder.

She must have missed seeing him on the way in, most likely he was lazing about with his tasks and taking up sweeping outside where smoking was a lot more accessible. Still, that was three… which meant one was still missing. A certain crimson-haired, overly silent man. Manx was about to question Aya's whereabouts when Youji answered as if having previous knowledge of the inquiry.

"He's out in back taking inventory on the supplies… God I swear that guy doesn't know when to quit! He'd already done the check three times before earlier today" Youji's statement trailed off as he went to return the broom to it's resting place behind the register counter.

"Maybe he's only doing it to keep himself away from killing you, you were in his way quite a bit today Youji" Ken informed his fellow daytime florist with a mildly playful grin as he rung up the last of the customers. All the while Omi ushered them out getting a few complaints on 'how come she gets to stay' as all Manx could do was smile when finally the sign had been flipped to 'closed'

"By the way Manx San, you're here kind of early" The bright young genki one pointed out then looked to the clock on the wall. Sea blue eyes widened. "A whole LOT early… What's the reason?"

She gave him a nod then began the reasoning "Well your next mission's a serious delicate matter and I mean very delicate. I thought it would be best to show up ahead of time and go over a few things. Background, people involved, you know… the basics."

This sent Omi off kilter as he shook his head to attempt to rid the confusion "Demo…. Doesn't Persia normally do that for us?"

Manx gave an understanding nod, "Hai he does… but this matter is different and the one that's involved couldn't even meet with him of the matter…" She frowned from the confusion spread 'round the room. "Long story, but once I've explained it you'll get what I mean… so someone go fetch Aya and have him meet us down in the mission room."

A few minutes later 

All four boys where down in the meeting area waiting for the assessment of the up and coming mission. The lights were dim and a small projector set up started reeling as Manx when over the images that appeared on the wall.

"This is the Kotori institute. A place for bio and medical study. Recently we've been discovering that a few of the doctors have been doing some in depth research on their patients of a different kind." Manx stated as an image of an overly white building, odd in structure, looking like four ivory pillars supporting what looked to be a circular center made entirely out of glass. Next came an image of what appeared to be two middle aged men in white lab jackets (too lazy to go into greater detail for the moment please forgive X3).

" Doctor Yui Oragata and Ryouga Takaboshi have been suspected of working with and altering a few genes in their patients in an attempt to try and make a super human with special abilities. Now sadly, just about all those that were unluckily chosen for this have died. Say for one special case that has managed to catch our eye." Next on the screen appeared a young girl who could quite possibly be caught in between Omi's and ken's ages. She looked every bit foreign from her bronzy skin tone to matching brunette hair and eyes. Thick black tipped lashed covered the littlest amount of sorrow that swept over her crestfallen gaze. She was blessed in her build, not heavy in her body set, with curves that were another obvious sign of her being foreign. Yet despite the physical picture of her there was something off. Even the image was sending out a foreboding feeling that had even Aya squirming unnoticeably in his seat. Manx Continued.

"This is Sekai Yaku… I'm certain as you can tell that she doesn't look like she's from around here and that's because she isn't despite the name. Her story as follows. After the incident of her mother's death, it was confirmed that Yaku had been gifted with something powerful. To profit from this existence, her stepfather shipped her off to Kotori to do some experimenting and hopefully gain knowledge of this cause as well as enhance her genes."

Aya finally spoke up. "So you want us to go in there and bring her back?" there were mild hints of disinterest he was dropping that all where picking up on but Manx only proceeded with a gentle shake of the head.

" Actually no. We were fortunate to have a few people on the inside working as night security and it just so happens the same night she was trying to escape, we were going to pick her up."

Ken's eyes widening in bewilderment "Just how far did she get before getting caught?" He inquired with full interest.

"This may come to a shock to you all but… She got out all the way. From the secret underground experiment chambers, to about a few yards away from the actual building itself." This was like story hour for the boys as they piped up with growing amusement. "How come she only got that far?" Omi chimed in.

"Collapsed from shear exhaustion. The adrenaline rush must have been a bit too much and pushed her over. We happened to get a few of our men there first to get her from the scene…. After a bit of squabbling and a tranquilizer dart that is." Adding the last portion under her breath.

Youji by this point was growing flustered. One girl in their possession and nothing to do about "So we're supposed to baby-sit this kid or something?" he drawled out, chin propped to palm over the arm of the chair he took over, other hand toying around with a lighter.

"Not quite…actually not even close, this one may come in handy for you guys"

Objection soon started to show around the room about introducing a civilian into the group of already claimed outsiders.

This was going to be far more harder then Manx's original thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reasons for being here**

The best possible way to meet understanding would be to meet the task head on. Thus was Manx's full intentions when bringing the girl to the shop the next day. Yaku having sat herself in the backseat had kept her gaze locked solid to the floor. Eyes dull and seeming lifeless as lips stayed pursed tightly so nothing escaped her. It was odd that for the middle of May, Yaku was decked out in a heavy pair of black jeans, a thick cotton sweater and a jacket to boot. The weather was actually warm, and here the girl was stepping from the parked car dressed for the beginnings of winter.

Manx always a few steps ahead of the girl as she moved to the flowershop door to open it and give entry to the younger one. Yaku only paused as the door was opened for her and Manx gestured for her to go ahead inside. Legs clearly refused to budge from her spot on the sidewalk. Hesitation was written on the young woman's face like a doe in the headlights.

"Come on" The redheaded elder one tried to coax in sugar coated tone as she waved again for Yaku to join her.

"Either come in or stay out but either way close the door you're letting a draft in" Aya hissed from his spot behind the counter, not seeing that it was the Weiss mission messenger.

Manx finally gave in to impatience as she walked over to the other girl and grasped onto her arm, dragging her into the shop. "See… That wasn't so bad" trying to sound cheerful as once more that melancholy gaze dropped to the floor like it was meant to be glued there.

"Aww Manx San! You're back" Came Omi's chirpy greeting as he was sweeping up the dead leaves from around the shop. She gave the boy a curt nod then tilted her head to the other girl she was accompanied with.

"Hai I am, and I brought Yaku with me as promised" Omi seeing this clearly perked up to his full genki high and scuttled over to where the girl stood. They were about the same in height though she seemed to be a bit smaller then him if such were possible. Perhaps this was due to her cowering as when Omi drew close she'd back away.

"konnichi wa!" He burst out his happy introduction as he stuck out his hand to her for a shake. The boy got nothing. Just unease and eyes still to the floor as she once more backed up. Baffled from this he canted his head curious " Etou… Daijoubu desu ka?" He questioned, slowing his words down trying to confirm if she was comprehending him when he was about to ask again in a different language she suddenly gave reply.

"Hai..Daijoubu desu…." Voice meek and soft finally floated from the small figure, catching Omi off guard by the way she rolled the words around on her tongue, accenting a bit high in places with an unintentional nasally sound to it. He was one to quickly rebound in situations like these as the smile was back and so was the perk. "So you must be, Yaku is it?" Trying as he might to make polite conversation with one Yaku whose eyes were suddenly no longer to the floor but instead glaring darkly over Omi's shoulder as she slowly continued to make a sneaky slow get away to the door while Omi then followed her glare.

Well that was odd… All he saw was Youji leaning to the counter, most likely getting on Aya's case over yesterday's inventory check. "…You, know Youji kun?" He questioned as he turned back to her in confusion only to find she'd managed to wander a few paces to his right and for the door. Yaku gave a frantic shake of the head then spent back once more accidentally bumping into Ken, who had come up from blind side to switch the sign around. "Gah! Excuse me" Ken apologized cheerfully then went about his business. Yaku moved her hands up to grab the opening's of her jacket and hold them closed tightly together as she froze in her new spot. Eyes remaining fixed on Youji.

Omi made the next biggest mistake, thinking it was the elder blond male the girl was interested in perhaps talking to. Calling his teammate over only caused for the girl to panic as an older man was brought into close proximity of her.

"Yaku san, this is Youji kun" A smile curled to the older male's face as he took to looking the girl over. Legal yes, good looking as well, very pretty despite her body being hidden beneath pointless thick layers of clothing from what he could tell. Perhaps he'd be able to…

"Get away from me!" She hissed out in malice, hands clinched tightly to the ends of her jacket as she backed up finding no where else for her to go being back pressed to the wall.

"Youji! What did you do!" Aya spat out from the counter where now Manx was standing looking over to the three. The blond one flailing a bit. "Betsuni! I did nothing to her! She's clinically insane!" Yep, Youji knew there had to be a tag to this one… to little, cute, and seemingly perfect and in his eyes, a loon.

" Iie Youji, she's not insane so just calm down ok?" Manx tried to convince him as Yaku made a dash for the door but got stopped as a hand grabbed the back of her jacket and yanked her back over to the growing group. Aya had stealthily moved around to catch the girl in mid-flight.

Feet kicked about in the air in much the helpless attempt to rid the hold without losing the jacket causing her to be lifted in the air slightly as she was lifted back over.

"So this is the temporary assistance you're assigning to us, Manx?" A gruff yet soothing tenor tone from the redhead one called Aya spoke out. Looking down to the girl in hand with narrowed amethyst orbs.

Yaku took her time tilting her head back to match sullen brown eyes to Aya's more exotic color and tried to determine the age difference. He didn't seem much older in number but still just the thought caused her to tremble in obvious fear.

A brow twitched from the shaking as he let the girl go, watching Yaku scurry over to hide behind Manx.

"Strange one. Easily frightened… of no use to us… get rid of it" the crimson haired man spoke out as bluntly as broken sentences could say it as he turned to leave to head to the back of the shop.

"No wait! I have to explain about her first!"

_Down to the mission room_

The boys had once again gathered around Manx to hear about this time's mission and why it was so necessary the girl be present. Each one assuming their own respectable seating. Aya to himself on the farthest end of the couch while Omi and Ken sat nearest the middle and Youji pulling up a chair to Aya's side. Yaku was present as well, still shutting herself off from the men as she was the constant shadow behind Manx (o.O I bet you'd be one too if you were thrown from your comfort zone into a room with things that cause you endless nightmares XD explaination later to come about that and later on I'm going to talk about that nasty orange sweater of aya's oh joy X3).

"Since you've all kind of met I'll just assume there's not need for farther introduction unless you want to do so on your own… but make it on your own time. And like I said before Aya. There is a reason she'd be useful to us."

"Stop wasting time than and tell us," semi fuming as he folded his arms over his chest and sent a dark 'I'm in no mood for idle chit chat because I've better places to be' glare.

With a roll of her eyes Manx continued. "As I was saying. There's a unique talent, a gift if you will about this one behind me." She claimed, nodding her head over her shoulder to the one not paying so much attention to the woman as she was to her feet.

"Supposedly at birth she was gifted the ability to heal. A minor fluke of life or in this case a blessing one could say. We've decided she'd be of more use as an allie rather then an enemy for quite a few reasons. Say she fell into the hands of schwartz... then they'd be damn near hard to tend to."

All eyes were wide and locked to the woman until finally the silence was broken with a snicker from Youji

"You expect me to believe that crap?"

"Why not Youji it seems possible..I mean if Schwartz has some powers on their side then perhaps it's about time that we gained a little backup power of our own even if it's homebound defensive."

"Yea right Omi. Bandages and proxide really count as special healing powers. What's your take on this one Aya?"

"... I'll believe it when I see it."

"They asked for it now show them" Manx ordered giving Yaku a firm look. The skittish girl finally looked up from her shoes as Manx gave her anod. Nodding backwarily, Yaku clapped her hands tightly together then separated them slowly. Between then newly created space now hovered a glowing pale green aura. Youji's eyes widen in panic as his first response was to bolt up from his seat, but moving too fast he fell over the chair backwards, still managing to clinch tightly on to his half finished cigarette.

"Holy shit you're shitting me!" The blond hissed out as he scuttled back on the floor to sit up right glaring to the ball of energy. With a second clap, Yaku smashed the ball into nothing more then the air it once was as she looked over to the male weakly as Manx spoke for what the girl couldn't. "I shit you not"

"I blieve what I saw."

"Aya you can't be serious!"


End file.
